A Pleasant Morning
by zorrocoffee
Summary: Aku menaiki bus yang sudah cukup penuh itu, dan tak sengaja mendapati sosok-mu di pojok belakang. Spain POV. SpainxAnon. Penasaran? Langsung baca. Author sucks at summary.


A Pleasant Morning

Spain and Anon.

Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers, Hidekaz Himaruya. BUKAN PUNYA SAYA YG JELAS! I Don't Claim Anything in Here!

A/N: Antonio POV. Kepikiran untuk membuat fic tentang si Antonio sama orang yang tidak diketahui nama-nya. Yang jelas bukan OC, nyehehehehe. Silahkan mampir ke tempat review kalau-kalau anda mau menebak atau _wild guessing_ mengenai seseorang di pagi hari Antonio. NB: Lots of Typos! OOC Parah dan mohon maafnya bila ada kesalahan atau ketidak sesuaian :D

Alternate Universe

* * *

_Aku yang hanya menjalani rutinitas harian biasa_

_Membeli secangkir kopi hangat serta sandwich di dekat halte bus yang cukup ramai itu_

_Buru-buru memang, karena kantor mengharuskan-ku sampai pada jam delapan tepat_

_Dengan setelan jas hitam rapi serta tablet ditangan_

_Aku menaiki bus yang sudah cukup penuh itu_

_Dan tak sengaja mendapati sosok-mu di pojok belakang_

_Memandang ke arah jendela dengan anggun-nya_

_**A Pleasant Morning**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A Hetalia Axis Powers fanfiction**_

Dengan jelas dapat kudengar suara bus yang sedari tadi ku-tunggu dengar sabar. Aku menggerakan kaki-kaki-ku sedikit, bersiap untuk naik kedalamnya. Kupegang erat _tablet_ dan sebuah kantung berwarna cokelat muda yang berisi _sandwich_ dan secangkir kopi hangat yang tadi kubeli. Menurutku hari ini hanya seperti hari-hari biasa-ku yang tentu saja sangat membosankan. Berangkat kerja di pagi hari, lalu mengerjakan pekerjaan yang cukup bertumpuk, serta pulang ke apartemen dengan badan letih dan rasa kantuk yang begitu hebat. Tiadalah waktu untuk bersenang-senang bagi orang seperti-ku.

Aku menghela nafas sejenak, dan tentu saja aku bisa dengan jelas mendengar bunyi helaan nafas-ku. Kuacak sedikit rambut-ku yang berwarna cokelat itu, aku memang tidak menyenangi penampilan yang terlampau rapi. Tak apa-lah menata rambut dengan gaya yang sedikit _messy_.

Bus berwarna biru-putih itu kini berada persis di hadapan-ku. Aku mempersilahkan beberapa lansia untuk memasuki bus itu terlebih dulu. Mereka tampak tersenyum dan berterima kasih kepadaku. Aku hanya tersenyum atas reaksi mereka.

Perlahan aku menaiki tangga kecil di bus dan meletakkan uang-ku di kotak yang tersedia, Bus hari itu cukup penuh, namun seperti biasa, selalu saja ada tempat kosong untuk aku duduki. Bus masih akan berhenti di beberapa tempat, mungkin nanti beberapa orang diharuskan untuk berdiri. Aku menenggok sedikit, memastikan para lansia tadi sudah mendapatkan tempat duduk. Aku tersenyum senang dan tak sengaja mengarahkan kedua mata-ku untuk memandang _dirimu._

Aku terpaku untuk beberapa saa- ah tidak! Aku terpaku pada _dirimu_ untuk beberapa menit yang menurutku cukuplah lama bagi orang seperti-ku.

_Kau_ yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelum-nya, _kau _yang dengan manis menyandarkan punggung-mu ke sandaran kursi berwana _cream_ itu. Untuk pertama kali-nya, aku terpaku.

Jujur saja, aku merasa tak pernah melihat-mu sebelum saat ini. Aku- yang menaikki bus itu hampir setiap pagi – tak pernah menangkap sosok-mu yang begitu manis. Pernahkah kita bertemu? Pernahkah kita berpapasan sebelumnya? Aku tak pernah tau dan hey! Apakah itu penting? Yang jelas aku sangat berterima kasih kepada Tuhan karena hal ini.

Dadaku masih berdegup kencang dan kurasakan wajah-ku mulai memerah seperti tomat yang selalu aku suka dan santap. Merasa _kau_ akan segera sadar aku perhatikan, dengan cepat aku memalingkan wajah-ku.

Mungkin kau akan menatap-ku dari belakang dengan heran. Mungkin kau akan bertanya-tanya selama sepanjang hari ini mengenai siapa sebenarnya diriku. Aku tak tau. Tak pernah tau isi pikiran-mu.

Letak kantor-ku masih beberapa perhentian lagi. Aku hanya duduk menunggu dengan sabar setelah mengurungkan niat-ku untuk kembali menatap dirimu. Tapi kemudian kau lewat tepat disamping-ku tanpa menoleh sedetik-pun ke arah wajah-ku. Kau mempersiapkan dirimu bersama yang lainnya, untuk turun dari bus. Di perhentian dekat dengan distrik yang penuh dengan café-café yang menurutku cukup enak. Bus berhenti untuk beberapa saat dan aku tak sengaja melihat ke arah mana kau berjalan. Hey aku pernah ke jalan itu! Di sana ada café yang menjual _waffle_ serta _pancake _yang sangat enak. Tapi kemudian kau menghilang, lenyap begitu saja darihadapanku. Aku kembali menghela nafas. Waktu-nya kembali ke dunia nyata, Antonio. Mungkin _kau_ hanya sekali ini menaikki bus yang sama dengan-ku.

* * *

…

* * *

"Aku pesan yang seperti biasa."

Pria berambut sebahu di depan-ku dengan cekatan menyiapkan _sandwich _tuna dan secangkir kopi yang biasa kupesan di pagi hari. Aku kemudian mengambil dompet-ku yang terletak di kantong belakang celana hitam berbahan kain yang ku pada kenakan hari itu. Kuhitung beberapa lembar uang yang hendak kugunakan untuk membayar pesanan-ku kepada pria pemilik kedai itu.

"Ini _senor_, Sudah saya tambahkan tomat kesukaan anda seperti biasa. Harga-nya juga tentulah sama seperti biasa-nya."

Ia kemudian tersenyum lebar kepada-ku dan menyerahkan kantung berwarna cokelat muda yang berisi _sandwich _dan kopi yang tadi kupesan. Tentu saja aku juga segera menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang untuk membayar-nya.

"Ah, sebentar kembalian anda, _senor_."

"Tak usah, kau bisa simpan."

"Ah, _gracias!_"

Aku kemudian melambaikan tangan-ku dengan pelan kearah-nya sembali melangkah-kan kaki dari kedai kecil di dekat halte bus itu. Aku mulai berlari-lari kecil agar tidak ketinggalan bus harian-ku. Aku mengantri di halte yang cukup penuh. Beberapa lansia dan remaja-remaja yang kulihat beberapa hari lalu juga tampak sedang duduk dan mengantri.

Aku mengeluarkan kopi hangat dari kantong berwarna cokelat muda itu dan meminum-nya sedikit. Aku, entah mengapa, mulai bertanya-tanya kembali tentang _dirimu. _Sudah beberapa hari ini aku tak pernah melihat-mu lagi. Ah memang benar itu hanya kebetulan belaka.

Aku kembali bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara bus yang sedari tadi ku-tunggu dengar sabar. Aku menggerakan kaki-kaki-ku sedikit, bersiap untuk naik kedalamnya. Kupegang erat _tablet_ dan sebuah kantung berwarna cokelat muda yang berisi _sandwich_ dan secangkir kopi hangat yang tadi sudah aku masukan kembali kedalan kantong itu.

Bus berwarna biru-putih itu kini berada persis di hadapan-ku. Aku mempersilahkan beberapa remaja untuk memasuki bus itu terlebih dulu. Mereka tampak tersenyum dan berterima kasih kepadaku. Aku hanya tersenyum atas reaksi mereka.

Aku pun kembali duduk di kursi bus yang berwarna _cream_ seperti yang selalu aku lakukan di pagi hari. Aku melayangkan pandangan-ku kepada sekelompok remaja yang tadi aku lihat di halte sembari menunggu. Ah, pasti menyenangkan kembali bersekolah seperti dulu. Bolos pelajaran serta mengerjai teman dan terkadang guru-guru. Sungguh aku ini anak laki-laki yang buruk di masa itu. _Well, _aku dan dua orang teman-ku sempat dijuluki _Bad Touch Trio. _Sudahlah, itu hanya masa lalu. Oh iya, jangan lupakan masalah cinta remaja, walau aku dulu tak tertarik pada hal itu, sepertinya beberapa teman-teman perempuan di sekolah-ku dulu cukup tertarik.

Aku kemudian melihat sekeliling, dan aku lagi-lagi terpaku. _Kau_ ada disana, di pojok belakang sama seperti tempat duduk-mu sebelumnya, memandang ke arah luar melalui jendela. Tapi kali ini kau menangkap pandangan-ku. Melihat dengan kedua mata-mu yang indah, wajah merah semerah tomat milikku. Ku-ingin berpaling, namun aku tak bisa. Kau terlanjur memberikan sebuah senyuman, senyuman terindah yang pernah kulihat, kepadaku yang semakin lama semakin salah tingkah. Aku membalas senyum-mu dengan kikuk, lalu dengan pelan menggaruk kepala-ku yang sebenarnya tidak-lah gatal.

Kau hanya tertawa kecil melihat-ku.

Tak berapa lama, kau-pun turun dari bus. Di perhentian dekat dengan distrik yang penuh dengan café-café seperti sebelum-nya.

Aku tersenyum puas.

* * *

…

* * *

"Ah, _monsieur _terlihat lebih ceria dari biasa-nya. Adakah sesuatu yang _special_ bila boleh saya tau?"

"Ahaha, tentu saja. Dan bagus sekali bahwa kau memanggil-ku seperti biasa-nya. Tak perlu mengubah cara-mu memanggil-ku."

"_Tres bien, monsieur. _Kupikir _monsieur_ kan seorang keturunan Spanyol, jadi mungkin akan terasa lebih pas bila memanggil anda seperti itu."

"_Well, _sebenarnya aku juga tak bermasalah bila kau memanggil-ku _senor, _namun kau seorang dari Prancis kan? Atau begini saja, kau tetap memanggilku _monsieur_ tapi mengucap terima kasih dengan _grasias_. Setuju?"

"_Oui! _Nah, kalau boleh tau, mengenai cerita dibalik keceriaan anda sebelum saya menyerahkan _sandwich _dan kopi pesanan anda."

"_Well, _sebenar-nya, Francis… di dalam bus ada seseorang…" aku berkata dengan nada bicara yang jelas sekali menyatakan bahwa aku memang malu-malu.

"Seorang yang menawan ? "

"Ya seperti itulah. Sudah ya, nanti aku bisa ketinggalan bus."

Aku kemudian meyambar kantong berwarna cokelat muda yang sudah ia sodorkan lalu aku memberi-nya sejumlah uang.

"_Monsieur_, lagi-lagi kau lupa kembalian anda!"

"Tak usah, simpan saja kembalian-nya."

"_Oui! Gracias!"_

Aku kemudian berlari muju halte bus yang letak-nya memang dekat dengan kedai itu. Oh iya, sudahkah kuberitahu kepada-mu bahwa kedai itu milik seorang teman-ku? Francis namanya, seorang berkebangsaan Perancis yang semasa muda-nya dijuluki _Bad Touch Trio_ bersama aku dan seorang lagi teman kami.

Tanpa sadar aku terus berlari dan tak sengaja menabrak seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dan u-um… berambut putih. _Uban_? Tapi seperti-nya pria ini masih cukup muda, seumur dengan-ku mungkin. Tapi itu tak menjadi masalah, yang menjadi masalah adalah sekarang aku harus cepat meminta maaf.

"Ma-maaf, kau tak apa-apa?"

"Aduh, kau ini tidak AWESOME sekali sih sampai menabrak orang."

"E-Eh?"

Pria itu kemudian menoleh kearah-ku. Ia tampak sedikit terkejut.

"A-Antonio? Ini aku, Gilbert!"

"Gi-Gilbert?"

Ya, dia adalah Gilbert. Aku memfokuskan padanganku kearah-nya. Dia hanya mengenakan kaos berwarna biru dan _jeans_. Ia merupakan salah satu teman lama-ku dan dijuluki _Bad Touch Trio_ bersama-ku dan Francis.

"Hey! _Long time no see! _Kau sepertinya makin tambah tidak AWESOME. Ahahah, sudah ya, aku lagi buru-buru."

"A-Ah, iya…"

Gilbert kemudian menepuk punggung-ku dengan pelan lalu dengan sekejap ia sudah menghilang. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku sedikit dan kemudian berlari lagi.

Aku masih berlari-lari kecil agar tidak ketinggalan bus harian-ku. Aku mengantri di halte yang cukup penuh. Beberapa lansia, remaja dan anak-anak sekolah dasar yang kulihat kemarin dan beberapa hari lalu juga tampak sedang duduk dan mengantri di halte itu.

Beberapa anak-anak tampak seperti-nya membicarakan sebuah _film_ action terbaru. Aku tak sengaja melihat 5ea rah majalah yang salah seorang anak itu pegang dan membaca-nya sedikit,

"Hmmm, Alfred the Ultimate Hero… Film macam apa itu?" kataku menunjukkan ketidaktertarikkan-ku terhadap hal macam itu.

Aku kembali bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara bus yang sedari tadi ku-tunggu dengar sabar. Aku menggerakan kaki-kaki-ku sedikit, bersiap untuk naik kedalamnya. Kupegang erat _tablet_ dan sebuah kantung berwarna cokelat muda yang berisi _sandwich_ dan secangkir kopi hangat yang tadi aku beli dari kedai milik Francis seperti yang selalu kulakukan setiap pagi.

Bus berwarna biru-putih itu kini berada persis di hadapan-ku. Aku mempersilahkan beberapa anak-anak untuk memasuki bus itu terlebih dulu. Mereka tampak tersenyum dan berterima kasih kepadaku. Aku hanya tersenyum atas reaksi mereka.

Ah, lagi-lagi aku duduk di kursi bus yang berwarna _cream _itu. Aku kembali melihat sekeliling dan tersenyum kecil melihat anak-anak sekolah dasar itu sedang duduk manis sambil membuka dan mendiskusi-kan majalah dan _film_.

Aku menoleh ke arah belakang, mencari-cari sosok _dirimu_ yang selalu duduk di sana menatap jendela dan menyadarkan punggung-mu ke sandaran kursi berwarna _cream _itu, dan _bingo!_ Aku menemukan-mu.

Kau mengenakan pakaian berwana hijau yang entah mengapa cocok sekali bila kau pakai. Aku kembali terpaku oleh sosok-mu yang menawan itu. Lagi-lagi kau menyadari kehadiranku untuk kedua kali-nya dan memberikan senyum itu kembali. Oh Tuhan! Aku sangat merindukan senyuman indah milik-nya. Kemudian kau mulai berkata sesuatu dan aku bisa mengetahui-nya dengan jelas lewat bibir manis milik-mu yang bergerak dengan lincah.

"_Hallo"_

Hanya sebuah sapaan _hallo_ singkat spontan membuat hati-ku berbunga-bunga. Wajah-ku kembali memerah dan aku-pun mulai menggerakan bibir-ku tanpa bersuara, persis sama seperti yang baru saja kau lakukan kepadaku.

"_Hallo juga, kau terlihat menawan."_

Seperti-nya kau mengerti apa yang aku katakan walau kalimat itu sebenar-nya cukup panjang. Kau lagi-lagi tersenyum namun kali ini diselingi tawa kecil yang meluncur bebas dari bibir manis milik-mu. Kemudian bibir manis-mu mulai menunjukkan gerakkan untuk kedua kali-nya.

"_Terima Kasih. Kau ba-"_

Tepat sebelum ia mengatakkannya, beberapa orang telah berdiri diantara kami. Aku pun menyadarai bus telah berhenti di sebuah pemberhentian dan itu menyebabkan ada beberapa orang lagi yang masuk ke dalam bus. Aku tersenyum pahit. Pemberhentian berikut-nya adalah pemberhentian dekat dengan distrik yang penuh dengan café-café yang menurutku cukup enak itu. Bus berhenti untuk beberapa saat dan aku melihat ke arah mana kau berjalan. Namun kau berhenti sejenak, lalu tepat sebelum bus kembali berangkat, kau tersenyum dan melambai kearah-ku. Aku kemudian tersenyum lebar dan membalas lambaian tangan-mu.

* * *

…

* * *

Aku menggerakan jari-jariku di atas layar sentuh yang terdapat di _tablet_ milikku. Aku membuka _file-file_ yang berisi pekerjaan dengan sedikit malas. Nanti saja aku kerjakan. Aku hanya tersenyum pahit melihat-nya. Beberapa hari ini pekerjaan semakin bertumpuk dan entah mengapa menjadi lebih melelahkan dari biasanya. Aku kemudian menghela nafas panjang dan membiarkan diri-ku bersandar di kursi kerja berwarna merah yang ada di ruang kerja di rumah-ku.

Lagi-lagi aku tersenyum pahit. Hari ini sebenarnya merupakan akhir pekan yang cerah dengan langit biru sebagai atap-nya dan dihiasi dengan awan putih yang dengan santai mengapung dia atas kepalaku saat aku melihat dan memposisikan kepalaku keluar dari jendela beberapa saat lalu.

_Bagaimana kabarmu?_

Tanya-ku pada sang langit. Sudah hampir sebulan sejak _kau_ dan aku terakhir berbicara singkat di bus itu. Kau tak pernah muncul kembali, walau hanya sekedar unyuk memberikan senyum-mu itu kepadaku. Walau aku terus menunggu-mu setiap hari, kau tak pernah muncul kembali. Kau menghilang, tepat saat aku mulai merasakan bahwa kau dan aku bisa menjadi teman, _atau mungkin lebih dari itu_.

Aku tak pernah tau apa yang terjadi kepadamu, meskipun aku sangat peduli akan hal itu. Aku bahkan tidak tau siapa nama-mu. Mungkin kau menanggap-ku hanyalah seorang _stranger_ biasa yang selalu kau temui di jalan ataupun bus. Namun kuingin kau mengetahui satu hal, kenyataan bahwa aku tak pernah menganggap-mu _stranger_ seperti yang mungkin kau anggap diriku.

Memang saat pertama aku hanya berfikir bahwa pertemuan kita hanyalah kebetulan. Namun taukah kau bahwa sejak saat itu aku tak bisa tidur tanpa memikir-kan dirimu terlebih dahulu? Ah, mungkin kau tak peduli dengan hal itu.

Ku ingin _kau _tahu, bahwa sekarang ini aku meyakini bahwa pertemuan kita merupakan sesuatu yang sudah Tuhan rencanakan yang menurut-ku sangatlah besar peranan-nya dalam hidupku. Ataukah aku yang salah mengerti?

_Huft…_

Aku melihat ke arah jam berwarna biru tua ditangan-ku. Jarum-nya yang pendek sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang. Aku belum sarapan maupun makan siang. Ada baik-nya bila aku pergi keluar sejenak untuk menikmat _brunch_.Ah, mungkin aku bisa pergike distrik itu, yang kutahu banyak terdapat café-café yang memang menggoda selera.

_Oh iya, itu tempat dimana kau selalu turun dari bus yang kaunaiki._

* * *

…

* * *

Aku berjalan di tengah kerumunan orang yang berada di sekitar jalanan itu. Kudapati beberapa orang turis dengan gembira mengambil foto gedung-gedung yang memang sudah tua itu. Banyak remaja-remaja atau para pebisnis datang ke café di sekitar sini untuk sekedar mengobrol atau berbincang hingga masalah bisnis. Distrik ini merupakan salah satu daya tarik kota memang.

Aku memelankan jalanku, berusaha memperhatikan sekitar untuk mencari café yang dulu pernah sekali aku datangi. Aku ingat hari itu, hari yang cerah seperti saat ini, ketika aku menyantap enak-nya _Waffle_ dengan _home-made_ _vanilla ice cream_ serta potongan jeruk yang manis dan _orange sauce._ Aku merasakan bahwa air liur-ku hendak menetes memikirkannya. Namun setelah itu aku mendapat pekerjaan yang menuntut-ku untuk selalu sibuk dan hampir tak punya waktu luang. Aku hampir tak punya waktu untuk membiarkan diriku menikmati makanan yang begitu enak seperti itu. _Sandwich_ atau makanan instant lainnya lah selalu aku santap demi menghemat waktu.

Perlahan aku mendapati sebuah café kecil yang sudah terlihat tua. Café itu berhias taman di depannya yang ditumbuhi bunga-bunga harum serta berwarna-warni. Aku tersenyum, dan memasuki café itu.

…

_Kling_

Bunyi dari bel kecil menemani-ku yang sedang membuka pintu café itu. Café itu tak terlalu penuh, namun juga tak terlalu sepi. Suasana-nya begitu tenang dan sepi. Aku tersenyum dan memilih untuk duduk di meja bernomor lima yang terletak di dekat jendela bertirai merah muda lembut itu.

"Permisi tuan, silahkan dilihat _menu-_nya."

"_Gracia-"_

Aku menoleh sebelum sempat menyelesaikan kata yang aku ucapkan. Disitulah dirimu, berdiri dengan manis dan memberikan-ku senyuman itu lagi. Ah! Betapa aku merindukan senyum itu! Aku tersenyum ke arah-mu dan kau lalu tersipu. Aku hanya melihat _menu_ itu sekilas dan berkata.

" Aku ingin pesan _Waffle_ dengan _home-made_ _vanilla ice cream_ serta potongan jeruk dan _orange sauce. _Juga jangan lupa secangkir kopi."

Kau tak mengeluarkan _ballpoint_ maupun kertas. Kau hanya tersenyum.

"Tanpa kau katakan aku sudah tahu apa pesanan-mu, Antonio-san."

Ia lalu tersenyum dan mengeluarkan _memo_ yang sudah berisi nama pesanan yang aku pesan. Namun aku bisa menduga, bahwa itu ditulis sebelum aku sempat mengatakannya.

Aku tidak pernah tahu darimana _kau_ mengetahui nama-ku, ataupun mengetahui apa yang akan kupesan. Namun entah mengapa kurasakan bahwa semua itu tidaklah penting. Aku bahagia, karena ia _mengenalku._

_Aku yang kini tak lagi memiliki rutinitas yang biasa_

_Membeli secangkir kopi hangat serta sandwich di dekat halte bus yang cukup ramai itu _

_Buru-buru memang, karena kantor mengharuskan-ku sampai pada jam delapan tepat_

_Dengan setelan jas hitam rapi serta tablet ditangan_

_Aku menaiki bus yang sudah cukup penuh itu_

_Dan dengan sengaja mencari-mu untuk bisa duduk bersama-mu_

_Kau tak lagi memandang ke arah luar lewat jendela_

_Kau kini hanya memandang ke arahku_

_Ya benar_

_Hanya ke arahku_

_**A Pleasant Morning**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fin**_

* * *

RANDOM PARAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Nyehehehehe, ada Alfred, Francis sm Gilbert jadi cameo. Berarti sang _kau_ bukan mereka bertiga ya, eheheheh.

Sang _kau_ bisa siapa saja loh… _siapa saja_ #sekedarmengingatkan

Maaf jelek, mind to RnR?


End file.
